Sweet Child O' Mine
by Spider06
Summary: Lizzie gives her daughter, Josie a letter from her father. A songfic to the song 'Sweet Child O' Mine' The letter is note good and is very sad. especially since the father is Gordo


I do not own Lizzie McGuire characters only the story and Josie Miranda Gordon. I also don't own the song 'Sweet Child O' Mine' Guns-N-Roses does.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
It was her birthday; her sweet 16. Josie Miranda Gordon was growing up.  
  
*~*  
  
16 years ago, Lizzie McGuire had given birth to a baby girl. Lizzie was only 16 herself. In one month, Lizzie had given birth to a baby girl and married David (Gordo) Gordon, father of Josie. It would all change her life.  
  
*~*  
  
"Josie, we need to talk," Lizzie said.  
  
"Yeah, mom?" replies a brown haired teenager.  
  
"Do you remember your father?" Mrs. Gordon had to hold back the tears in her eyes.  
  
"I remember him holding me and always telling me he loved me. I can't picture his face in my mind, though. Only if I look at the pictures I can see him. Why?" It hurt Lizzie to think about Josie not remembering her father.  
  
"You were only 5, when he left. He wanted me to give you this." Lizzie handed Josie an envelope. "Read it."  
  
"Ok." Josie opens it up and begins to read.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
To my dearest, Josie Miranda Gordon,  
  
Your mother and I wrote letters to you, and would give them to you if anything ever happened to us. And I guess something did if you're reading this.  
  
Lizzie and I were to young to be parents. I hope we raise you the best way possible. I know we don't have as much money as you would like. But we always try our hardest to please you.  
  
Honey, I love your smile. It reminds me of your mom's smile when we were kids. I felt like I had died and gone to heaven every time Lizzie smiled at me. In fact, I sill feel that way. You look just like you mom, Josie. Except you have my brown hair.  
  
She's got a smile that it seems to me  
  
Reminds me of childhood memories  
  
Where everything  
  
Was as fresh as the bright blue sky  
  
Now and then when I see your smile  
  
She takes me away to that special place  
  
And if I stared too long  
  
I'd probably break down and cry  
  
I love you, Josie. And I always will. I know I will never be your dream parent. I hope you remember, though, that everything I do is for you.  
  
Sweet child o' mine  
  
Sweet love of mine  
  
Josie, you have the prettiest blue eyes I have ever seen. When you were born, I remember how much your mom and I would look at your eyes. They were so beautiful and still are.  
  
I loved it when there were thunderstorms. You came into our room, scared and frightened. I would hold you until you fell asleep. And mom would read you story's. I never want you to grow up. I want you to come into my room every time you're scared. I will always be there for you.  
  
She's got eyes of the bluest skies  
  
As if they thought of rain  
  
I hate to look into those eyes  
  
And see an ounce of pain  
  
Her hair reminds me  
  
Of a warm special place  
  
Where as a child I'd hide  
  
And pray for the thunder  
  
And the rain  
  
To quietly pass me by  
  
Josie, I will love you forever. I want to teach you to ride a bike. I want to help you with your schoolwork. I want to meet your first date/ boyfriend. I want to teach you to drive. I want to watch you graduate. I want to walk down the aisle. Give you away. Those are my dreams. But if you read this. I probably wasn't able to fulfill all of those dreams.  
  
Sweet child o' mine  
  
Sweet love of mine  
  
Now I'm crying and this paper is tear stained. I'm sorry. I want you to know wherever you go I will always be there for you. Wherever you go.  
  
Where do we go  
  
Where do we go now  
  
Where do we go  
  
Sweet child o' mine  
  
I will always love you,  
  
Your father,  
  
David Gordon  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Josie was crying on her mother's shoulder, after reading this.  
  
"There's more," Lizzie said between sniffles.  
  
David George Gordon died January 18th, 2003. He was driving home from work and was hit by a drunk driver. David Gordon was rushed to the hospital, but died that night  
  
David Gordon left behind a wife, Elizabeth Rose Gordon/ McGuire, and daughter, Josie Miranda Gordon. David George Gordon was born October 7th, 1982. He will be missed by many and loved dearly.  
  
Mother and daughter were both crying hard now.  
  
Gordo watched them from the door and cried. One day I'll see them wearing wings. And we'll fly away together.  
  
(Please review and tell me what you think. I tried to make this good but I'm not exactly thrilled with the way it turned out. Anyways, if you read it; review it.) 


End file.
